Dark Enemy
by The-Cautious -One
Summary: Okay, this story is under-development, even I have no idea were the plots going to lead in the end. So really we'll all just have to wait and see! Enjoy!
1. Prequel

_Prequel_

The wind rued down the canyon, it's almost vertical sides trapping the gusting air and forcing it on. The grass on the canyon floor was forced up and the trees were blown from side to side. A flock of sparrows leapt sky-wards, startled by the sudden wind. Rabbits and deer shot for shelter from the frigid bite of the wind.

The canyon itself was immense, almost a mile wide and a mile and a half deep, it cut through the surrounding plains like a scar on the land. At its floor a river raged, it was this river that had forged the canyon over the millennia into its present shape. The cliffs on each side were huge walls that towered over the canyons floor, its faces pocked by a plague of caves, each a different size and shape. From one of these caves, there came a light that cut through the night's blackness.

It was placed almost half way up the cliff face and had no apparent entrance. This cave was strange compared to the others because it had an almost perfectly semi-circular entrance. The entrance led into a long tunnel that maintained the entrance's semi-circular shape, and every so often a smaller passage would break away from the main one. This tunnel dug under the plains for well over a mile but suddenly came to an abrupt halt before a steel door.

The sources of the lights are two brackets set into the wall on either side of the doorway.

On the other side of the doorway is a large circular room, carpeted and furnished with sofas and chairs. One wall is occupied by a large T.V. and opposite this is a large picture, showing a battle between two powerful enemies. The room is obviously some kind of living area. The only reminder that this luxurious living space was underground is the rock wall that encircles it. There are three more steel doors in the wall that must lead to other living quarters.

One of these doors is marked with two crossed swords and from inside comes the sound of some body exercising. 

It leads into an enormous spherical room. This room does not have rock walls but is coated in steel sheets. From the door, a platform extends into the centre and on this platform is a computer array, full of blinking lights and displays. However it is not the room that draws the eye, but the figure, floating above the platform, fighting with the air.

He is a tall man, dressed from head to foot in a black suit. He is dark skinned and from under the cloth there is the faintest hint of a muscled body. In fact the only think that is not dark about him is his mass of blonde hair. He is hovering five foot above the platform and appears to be fighting with thin air. But after a closer examination it can be seen that there is in fact a small flying sphere, moving faster than most eyes can follow, pounding itself at him. He blocks every one of its attempts to hit him, seemingly effortlessly. Then after a few minutes he launches himself at the ball of steel and begins to strike back at the amazingly fast object until, with no apparent warning, he sores backwards and extends his arm, palm outstretched. From his open palm comes a ball of black energy that launches itself at the flying ball and wraps it in a dark embrace that seems to hold the ball rooted to the spot. 

The man floats down to the platform and presses one of the switches, muttering to himself, "I need to find myself a real opponent, these fighting bots just can't keep up with me anymore", and the ball is released from its black covering, soaring of into an opening in the wall, which closes behind it.

The man then, after taking one last look around the room, concentrates briefly and his blonde hair turn black and shrinks slightly. Then he turns and leaves the room, in search of his new opponent.

************************************************************************

A/N: this is my first fic, and this is a preview for you lot to look at. Tell me what you think. Sos about da shortness but as I say this is my first fic and this is only a taster. I'm writing the 1st chapter now and will be finished soon.  


	2. Chapter 1 Reminiscing

A/N: Well here goes, you've read the taster I gave you but now here is the real thing. I present, with much pleasure, the first chapter of the Dark Enemy

**_The Dark Enemy_**

**Chapter 1 – Reminiscing**

The door slide closed behind him as he wandered into his main living room.  The dim lighting provided a sinister atmosphere to the already dark and foreboding room, the stone walls making the place into a prison cell. The black granite (a rarity on this planet) was as polished as the finest marble and formed the room into a perfect dome. Set into the wall at four points were doors forged from steel and painted black, and to the left of each was the transparent glass of the circular motion sensor that triggered the opening mechanisums of the door itself. Each door was marked with a different rune, designed to convey the contents of the a joining room only to those who new it's meaning, and only he now new their meaning.

He walked across the blood-red rug, which almost covered the entire floor, to one of these doors. At a wave of his hand, the barrier slide apart into groves cut for the purpose in the wall, revealing the inner-chamber to be some kind of kitchen.

Opening the swinging door of the fridge, he pulled out a bottle of a clear substance that could be water and lent over the work-top to grab a towel from the rack. Turning to leave the room, he wiped needlessly at his for-head, expecting the towel to come away soaked by his perspiration, but grew even more annoyed when he saw the combat ball had failed to even break a sweat from his brow and threw the dry towel away.

Storming from the room back into the main living room he collapsed onto one of the sofas and clicked the television on. He began to wonder at his strength, how far he had come over his life, through all the hardships he had endured. 

He had been born on another world, but as a child had been outcast from his home and sent to live on a barren, waste-land of a planet. He had survived from the age of six amid the cruel and inhospitable environment. Killing anything that got in his way soon became no problem at all and he began to hone his fighting skills to greater and greater perfection, far out-stripping the planets natural capabilities to kill him, he began the undisputed, top of the food-chain.

After many years of this he began to realise that there was little here for him and began to seek a means to leave the cursed planet far behind. He travelled the length and breadth of the planet in search of an escape. He began this search by trying to simply fly out of the atmosphere but quickly realised his mistake, as the air began to thin out, and he began to breathe heavily, his lungs gasping for breathe, quickly he soared back to the planet's surface, out of breathe and feeling shaken from head to toe. It was weeks before he tried again to find his way out.

However once he did start up his search again, it was with much speed. He scoured the planets surface for a solution to his problem. He checked every mountain and valley, every ocean and plain but found no way off the planet. 

Soon he began to loose any hope of escape, despairing of his situation, he made one late sweep of the planet. It was on this flight that he noticed that one of the mountains was riddled with caves and opening and he realised that he had not even thought to check under the surface of the planet!!

He rocketed down to the mountain and began to search every cave entrance. Most lead to dead ends and a few led down deeper into the mountains core and ended in huge open caverns, complete with hanging stalactites and stalagmites reaching to join and meet each other. But these too ended in nothing. Some had large lakes or pools in there bottoms and others ended in a wall of cold stone.

After days of searching he came to a cave that was different to the rest. It was on the north side of the mountain, about three miles up the slope. It was different from the others because this one was a lot larger and seemed to have carved columns on either side. He remembered how his heart had leapt into his throat as he had realised that the columns had had to of been carved by someone, and that meant that, at some point in the planets history, people had lived here!! And that meant that they had either died out or found away of this planet. With his heart beating faster and faster, he had leapt down the enormous tunnel.

The passage itself had been grandly carved and had a high ceiling. At its floor there was a wide road and on each side of this were two huge sidewalks, which could have held hundreds of people at a time. It looked to be the entrance to something, an under-ground complex of some kind? The roadway carried on for what seemed to be miles until it opened out into an underground cavern. However this was no ordinary underground cavern.

The roadway split into several smaller roads that lead of through a maze of rocks. No…….. not rocks …….. buildings!!!!

The many roads snaked there way through a subterranean city of the most mind-blowing size, its highest towers reaching up to the cavern's room, but these huge buildings could not compare to the height of the cavern's roof.

The city itself was a master piece of art, its tall towers and short homes fitting together as if they were never meant to be apart. The roads cut off into even smaller paths that curved round and up to the doors of the houses. Lights flickered on and off, flashing constantly, as though their power source was running low. 

But the most startling thing about the place was its eyrie silence; there were no people here at all!! But the city showed no signs of a struggle. That meant that the people had left of their own accord!! Meaning that they had found some way off the planet!!

At this new discovery his heart had leapt into his mouth, some were in this city was the key to his puzzle; he had but to find it.

He had spent the following months searching the city and soon began to see posters and magazines that all seemed to show an image of a vehicle of some kind. It was gold and shaped like the great turtles that inhabited the planets seas, with a black nose and a gold "shell" on its back. Its eyes were made of a transparent material and through them he had seen the shape of men!! He knew that this was some kind of transport vehicle and in the background of these pictures, he could he see more, many more, many more flying up into the clouds of that time. He then knew he had found the population's escape method, he had only to find one.

He searched the whole city, from top to bottom until he came to a warehouse, inside he found what he looked for, a ship of the old race!!! But still there was the problem that he did not have the slightest clue on how to fly it, until he found the manual. It took him weeks, even then to understand the language.

Then one day he tried it. He sat in one of the black seats and looked out of the transparent material, then leaned over and pressed three of the symbols on the display. The engines hummed into life and he felt the lift as the ship floated on its hover pads. With the blood racing through his veins he pressed another key and a holographic map appeared before his eyes, showing thousands of little white dots, suddenly one of the dots turned red and a line began to trace itself from this dot, snaking around the others until it arrived at another of the dots and stopped. He new this to be an interstellar map, the first red dot being his current location and the red line being a pre-inserted route from this planet to another, the other red dot.

Calming his nerves, he pressed five other keys in quick succession and the ship began to lift from the ground, rising steadily faster and faster until it cam to the caverns roof. Then it stopped, hovering metres below the ceiling. This was his cue, putting his hand to his forehead he willed a talent he had learnt into action. Seconds later he vanished and reappeared back in the city. He was in one of the tallest towers, looking out over the city, and leaning over the console in front of him, he could see up to the ceiling were the craft waited for him.

Knowing he had to be quick, he press two keys on the console and quick put fingers to forehead, reappearing in the seat on the craft. Through the window he could see the fruits of his labour as the rock ceiling slid apart to reveal a huge opening, larger even that the entrance passage, and as the roof completed its opening the craft resumed its journey up and up gaining speed every second until with a bang it broke the sound barrier and soured through the clouds and out into the open air above, then even that had been left behind and the craft had rocketed into the vast emptiness of space, but even there its acceleration did not stop and in front of the craft a swirling blue-black rent appeared in the fabric of space. Accompanied by a huge burst of speed the craft surged through the rent and entered a tunnel of blue, with line of white as large stars passed close to the tunnel. He knew this tunnels name, it was called the Warp and his little craft was travelling through it at hyper-speed.

The holographic map had changed; the red line had begun to turn green. He guessed that this must be the ships progress and he estimated that at the ships current speed it would arrive at its destination in 5 months.

Those five months had been passed with reading and training, as well as sleep and eating the rations he had packed from the planets current population of animals. But the real excitement had come when the ship lurched to a slower speed and the blue tunnel of the warp had passed.  He had watched as planets had glided past, first two small ice balls, followed by blue and green balls and then an enormous giant of swirling red and orange lines. This giant had been followed quickly by a mass of huge rocks, that the small craft had barely managed to avoid unscathed, and a hunk of red, tiny in comparison to its other brothers. Then had come the last world, a world of blues and greens, circled by a grey mass. This world had loomed up on the ship until it could no-longer be avoided and the tiny craft had impacted with its atmosphere.

The shuttle had become super heated as its cooling facilities had died quickly under the burning heat, until the craft smashed into a mass of white and the steam had covered the craft for hours.

When he had recovered, he had soared out of the craft, carrying everything he could, and had made for any direction he could. He had no wish to be found by his previous planets occupants or anyone else for the time being. And so in his flight he had passed over many lands until he came to a sprawling city, much like the one he had left. Here he had landed and continued his flight on foot, not wanting to attract any unnecessary attention to himself.

He had continued travelling, by air or by foot, until he came to a huge mountain range. It was here that he had found many valleys, spires and caves. Because of the areas stunning beauty and because he had grown accustomed to living in mountains, he had decided to make his home here. He had hunted until he found this canyon and had proceeded to create a cave for himself, disguised among the others, using his powers, and had soon grown to love his new home.

Soon he began to hunt out the civilisations of this world and tried to learn the language they spoke, and then had bought things for his new home and himself.

He lived now of the land, only venturing into the cities when he needed something special. He lived alone, happy, almost content. But lately he had begun to be restless; he needed to hone his fighting skills even further, and so had created the training room. It was created using parts of his ship, which he had salvaged and contained many wonders, but even this soon lagged behind his fighting capabilities and now he needed to find a greater opponent, a living person.

Suddenly, something that appeared on the television dragged him from his memories. The news was reporting on a recent attack on the world, a being of enormous power had attack the planet, but thanks to a group of the planets finest, the opponent had been stopped. A name on the report had particularly caught his attention, for it was a name he had heard before. It was the name of the beast his previous planets occupants had blamed their flight on. Frieza. This being of immense power, a being a whole planets population had fled from, a being at the head of an army of aliens, had been defeated by this group of earthlings!! Another name on the news report was familiar as well, the name of one of one of the earth's saviours, well no not his name but something else, his race!! Vegeta the Saiyan!! The Saiyan were also mentioned in the old planet's records, as the most powerful and brutal race in the known universe!! Here was his adversary, here was his opponent. He would face Vegeta, a mighty Saiyan, he would defeat the Saiyan who had defeated the mighty Frieza!! 

Then the news report moved on to another, a man with dark hair, dressed in orange with black boots, a man the reporter named as Goku, then the news reporter said that this man, formerly believed to be an earthling, was in fact one of the Saiyans as well!!

So the earth had two Saiyan protectors?? Well this would just make his fights more interesting. He leapt from his seat and moved back into the kitchen to dispose of his empty bottle. He would fight them both, Vegeta and Goku!! But there was something familiar about the one called Goku, something he could not quite put his finger on. On the wall of the kitchen he saw an image, the image was an image of Goku, He leapt in surprise at the appearance, but no it could not be, then he saw what was familiar about Goku. 

What looked back at him from the kitchen mirror was not an image of Goku ……………… but an image of himself!!!

A/N: Well there it was ………………… shocking!! The first chapter is done, and were glad I am to!!

But I need your thoughts and opinions!! Please!! I beg you!! Please Read + Review!!!!! Please!!!!

Cheers – The Cautious One xxx


End file.
